pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltan Hearts and Taking Names
Meltan Hearts and Taking Names is a crossover special between Pokémon Tales: N, The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve and Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. It is the first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 4/14/2019. Story Inside a lighthouse on an island, the Pokémon known as Meltan is on a panel, exposed to a series of orange pattern lights. They reflect off Meltan’s shiny hex head, triggering the light of the lighthouse. Colress is off to the side, utilizing his arm computer to scan the area affected by the light. Elgyem is using Psychic to restrict Meltan to that spot. Colress looks dismayed as he shakes his head. Colress: Turn the light off. The result is inconclusive. Elgyem releases Psychic on Meltan as it uses Psychic to turn the light off. Meltan instantly slips away, as Elgyem turns to go after it. As if it prepares to attack, it stops, as if hearing something. Colress’ face is scrunched up as he contemplates. Colress: That spectrum of light should’ve been an exact replica of the targeted frequency. It appears that we will have to obtain the original source. Meltan slides down the side of the lighthouse, making its way towards the dock. A ship is leaving as it sticks to the side of it, sliding up it. The ship sets sail towards Castelia City in the distance. End Scene Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel through the harbor area of Castelia City, Victini staring longingly towards the ocean. Ian takes notice of this. Ian: What’s out there, Victini? Victini: (Depressed) Victini tin. Rui: I honestly don’t see what it finds so interesting about the sea. I detest it now! Cilan: Seasickness? I can provide some remedies for that. Iris: Victini really wants to go out there. But to where? I’ve heard that the ocean is massive! Ian: And it is. We need to have a destination in mind. Cilan: Regardless, it will have to wait. We are here to greet some friends of yours that are arriving. Ian: (Pets Victini) Another day. Victini: (Ears dropping) Vic vic. The group arrives at the harbor, where the Royal Unova pulls into port. Several people come off the cruise ship, including Wyatt, Munna, Rosa and Ditto. Wyatt spots Ian, waving at their group. Wyatt: Alola! Wyatt makes it over, him and Ian shaking hands. Rosa stays back, looking happy to see Ian. Rosa: Imagine running into you out of the hundreds of thousands of people going through this city daily. Who are your new friends? Ian: (Pointing) Victini, Cilan, Iris, Axew, and my sister Rui. Wyatt: Ha! You have a sister! Rui: You got a problem with that?! Wyatt: Not at all! I just pictured him as an only child! I’m Wyatt, and that’s Rosa. Iris: (Looking at Ditto) That’s such an adorable Pokémon! I’ve never seen it before! Rosa: (Petting Ditto) It’s a Ditto. Not commonly found in the Unova region. Cilan: So have you guys traveled together before? Rosa: No, but we’ve been on plenty of adventures together. With plenty of ups and downs. Wyatt: Yeah, Ian hated Rosa for a while. Rosa: (Embarrassed and hitting Wyatt) Wyatt! Ian: That’s Professor Burnet’s Munna. You’ve been to Alola already? Munna: (Excited) Munna! Wyatt: Yeah. Mom finished up her dissertation of the Dream World, so she let me hold on to it. Rosa: And after he got to visit home, we decided that I should too. (Stares longingly into the city) This is where I grew up. Spent all my life on these streets before traveling to Sinnoh. Iris: So you’ll be able to give us all the inside scoop of the city? Rosa: (Nervously) Uh, not that well. Voice: There he is! Ian my man! Ian looks stunned as he looks back to the bridge, with Steve, Lana, Popplio, Mallow, Tsareena, Lillie and Snowy the Alolan Vulpix disembarking as well. Ian glares almost angrily at Wyatt. Ian: You didn’t say he was here. Rui: (Intrigued) Oh I’ve got to meet whoever this guy is. Steve makes it down, leaping and hugging Ian. Ian pushes him away as Steve remains giddy. Steve: Been a while! How you been? Ian is still a bit hostile, as Lillie comes forward. Lillie: I’m so sorry about his behavior. He’s been, ecstatic to say the least, from the cruise. Iris: That’s, saying the least. Steve: (Tilting head) Have I met you before? I feel like I have. Iris: Someone that acts this much like a kid? I think I’d remember. Lana: (Giggles) He is pretty silly. Rui: Well I think that he’s just fine! (Leans in) Hi, I’m Rui. Steve: (With swag) Hey. I’m Steve. This is Lana, Mallow and Lillie. Mallow: Nice to meet you guys! And then Ian’s other friends. Cilan: My name is Cilan, and this is Iris. Lillie: It is nice to meet you all. Rui: (Swooning) It sure is. Rui clings to Steve’s arm, both Ian and Lana annoyed. Lana pushes in between Steve and Rui, clearing her throat. Lana: The reason we are here was because Steve here wanted to see an old friend. Ian: Friend may be stretching it. Steve: (Feigning hurt) You wound me, good sir! Fortunately, it’s not you. Dakota, an old friend, is having an event here! Ian: (Interested) Dakota’s coming here? Lillie: You know the champion of Mixas? Rui: Champion?! (Under breath) Maybe I’m flirting with the wrong guy. Lana: (Muffled) Yeah you are. Ian: An old friend as well. Steve: Huh. You think we’d have all met up before this. Ian: We have. In the dream world. Wyatt: Wait, is that the guy with Lucas the Lucario? I vaguely remember that guy! Munna: Muu! Iris: In that case let’s all go see him together! Rui: Sounds like a plan! (Grabs Steve’s arm) Lead the way. Steve: Certainly. Rui and Steve lead the pack, with Cilan and Mallow conversing, Wyatt and Rosa holding hands as they walk. Lillie tries to walk alongside Iris while carrying Snowy, but Iris and Axew shudder and try to avoid them. Ian walks in back with Lana. Ian: Sorry about that. Rui’s probably just flirting with him to annoy me. Don’t think he heard she’s my sister. Lana: (Holding back anger) It’s fine. It’s not just him now. It was the whole cruise. He looked at every girl but me. Popplio: Pop. End Scene A large crowd of people are gathered at a plaza square in front of Castelia Tower. The group is somewhere in the middle, though Rui is trying to push her way through. She motions for Steve and Lillie to follow, her giving a wink in their direction. Lana is steaming at this. Cilan: I love how healthy your Tsareena looks. Her flower is blooming so well. Mallow: Thanks! I always work to care for her, and she helps out a lot at my family’s restaurant. A guy goes onto the stage, with blue slicked back hair and a suit. Freddy: Hello everyone! I’m Freddy O’Martin and I’m here to give a warm Unova welcome to Mixas Champion Dakota Rex! The crowd goes wild, though Dakota doesn’t come out. The crowd looks confused and starts muttering to themselves, when a loud screech occurs overhead. A Flying Pokémon circles overhead, as Zephyr the Pidgeot descends and lands on the stage. Dakota gets off his back, waving to the crowd. Dakota: Hello Unova! The crowd is reinvigorated, as their cheers get louder. Dakota: Now, Unova holds a special place in my heart, as it is the region of origin of my Starter Pokémon. Though I obtained it from my home of Mixas, it is better known as a starter here! Give it up for Ren the Servine! Dakota opens a Pokéball, choosing Ren the Servine. The crowd goes wild at that. Ren: Seriously, Dakota. Do we have to make this much of a spectacle? Dakota: We have to give them a show, don’t we? (To the crowd) Now I have one other Pokémon that is part of the Unova starter line! Give it up for Razor the Dewott! Dakota opens the Pokéball, choosing Razor the Dewott. It has its arms crossed as it stares out to the crowd, batting its eyelashes. A Pokéball from both Ian and Steve open, choosing both of their Oshawotts. They both have hearts for eyes. Mallow: Well, some Pokémon are star struck. Lillie: They look like they have a crush on Razor! Cilan: That must mean that Razor is a girl. The two Oshawott dash through the crowd, pushing at each other to get the other out of the way. Steve laughs at this. Steve: He takes after me too much! It’s nice to know that you have problems like that too! Ian rolls his eyes, as he goes after Oshawott. Steve follows with him. The two Oshawott clamor up the stage, fawning for Razor’s attention. Ian’s Oshawott: Razor! Marry me! Steve’s Oshawott: Don’t marry him! He’s barely got his sea legs! You want a man with years of experience! Razor: Too bad boys. But I’m not interested in either of you. The Oshawott get on stage and rush to embrace Razor. Razor reaches for her scalchops, when Ren extends Vine Whip to grab and lift the Oshawott into the air. Dakota: (Teasingly) Okay, who let the Oshawott out? The crowd laughs at that reference, when Ian and Steve make it to the base of the stage. Dakota’s face lights up as he motions them onstage. The two climb up. Dakota: Of course it’s these two! Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to two close friends of mine! Ian and Steve! The crowd cheers, as Steve embraces it and waves to the crowd. He starts blowing out kisses, Lana infuriated. Mallow notices this. Mallow: He seems to be getting worse. And we were doing so well in rehabilitating him. Lillie: Old habits I guess. Steve: Alright Dakota! As long as I’m your stage, I challenge you! Ian: I will as well. Dakota: (Sighs) Seriously guys? You’re gonna fight over little old me? Ren, let the Oshawott down. Ren: This will be funny. Ren puts the Oshawott down, as Razor draws her scalchops. Razor: Here’s the deal, boys. You want to marry me, ''(Clashes scalchops) ''You gotta beat me. Ian’s Oshawott: Challenge accepted! Steve’s Oshawott: Witness my power! Both Oshawott draw their scalchop, leaping with water energy blades for Razor Shell. Razor crosses her arms and swings Razor Shell of her own, easily cutting through the Oshawotts. They both hit the ground defeated. Dakota: Challengers battled and defeated! The crowd goes wild at this. Resting on top of a trashcan lid is Meltan. It seems fascinated and slides off the trashcan, the lid having been dissolved. Later, Dakota invites Ian’s and Steve’s group to his hotel room, them enjoying the lavish room. Rui sits between Steve and Lillie, while Lana and Dakota are across from them. Ian is standing in the corner as far from Steve as possible. Dakota: To be honest, I’m surprised that you two actually know each other. Though it doesn’t surprise me that you two don’t like each other. Iris: (Sarcastic) Whatever gave you that idea? Dakota: I know these two well enough to know that they don’t clash. Plus, I feel as if I’ve seen them clash before. Steve: So what do you say to an official battle, champ? Rui: I’d love to see you battle the champion! (Eyes Ian specifically) Makes you much stronger than some people I know. Dakota: Uh, actually… Wyatt: You know, I think I’d like to challenge him too. Rosa: Seriously? You’d lose in an instant. Wyatt: Ha! Probably! Cilan: It would be interesting to see a battle with you guys. Not counting the fiasco we witnessed before. Dakota: Then how about a tournament? There’s ten of you, we could make it a best three out of five team battle! Rosa: Uh, okay. I know Ian’s group has four, and Steve’s has four, but where does that leave me and Wyatt? Wyatt: We’ll just split! I’ll join Steve and you join Ian! Rosa: (Groans) Really? Steve: I like the idea! My team versus your team, Ian! We’ll wipe the floor with you, right Lana? Lana: (Still angry) Yeah, sure. Dakota: I’ll get everything arranged. We’ll be able to get started later today. End Scene A large crowd has gathered in Central Park, as several vendors are established as well. Steve leaves a stand with a corn dog, taking a bite out of it. Steve: And they call these heart attacks on a stick. Steve drops the aluminum foil from around the corn dog, going to pick it up. Meltan appears, picking it up. Meltan: Melt? Steve: Hey there little guy. I haven’t seen one of you before. Meltan chirps eagerly, as it absorbs the aluminum foil into its body, rubbing its tummy as if enjoying a snack. Steve: Ha! I like you! Hey, how about this? Steve opens a Pokéball, choosing Skarmory. Skarmory: Skarmory! Meltan: (Salivating) Mel! Meltan begins pursuing Skarmory, it freaked out and running in a circle. Steve: Skarmory, relax. Just shed some feathers with Autotomize. Skarmory: (Scowling) Skar. Skarmory’s body glows yellow as it sheds a layer of metal and feathers with Autotomize. Steve scoops up several pieces of metal, while Meltan engulfs the rest. Steve uses one to entice Meltan. Steve: Here buddy. Come on! Meltan approaches Steve, him picking him up and putting it on his shoulder. He then walks off, as three figures watch from another stand. Jessie: Such a rare Pokémon. James: That is attracted to metal. Meowth: Which means that the best way to lure it in is with a big slap of steel! James: Perhaps we should let him know. He should be aware that is the proper bait needed to obtain it. Jessie: And lose the opportunity to get a promotion in his new order! Fat chance! We’ve got to obtain this all on our own! Meowth: You know, she’s right for a change! Steve joins up with the others, them all intrigued by Meltan. Lillie: Aw! It’s so cute! Iris: It is! It’s like a little silver Ditto! Ditto: Ditto! Ditto on Rosa’s shoulder Transforms into Meltan, matching it. The two release a magnetic tug, as they are pulled off the trainers’ shoulders and into each other. Meltan attempts to merge with Ditto Meltan, it freaking out and trying to pull away. Rosa: (Gasps) Ah! Ditto, revert! Ditto Meltan reverts to normal as Rosa pulls, allowing her to pull Ditto free of Meltan. Cilan: Fascinating! It’s as if they were attracted to each other. Dakota walks over. Dakota: You guys ready? (Spots Meltan) Who are you? Meltan: (Angry) Bring that Meltan back! I wanted a friend to merge with! Dakota: You’re a Meltan? Ian: Never heard of it. Freddy: WELCOME EVERYONE! Thank you for coming on such short notice! Dakota Rex has promised a show for you all and it is about to start! A battle of two teams and the winning team will be able to pick a representative to battle the champion himself! Dakota: Come on. Let’s get moving. Dakota sits on a throne like chair on the stage, which is elevated above the crowd. Steve’s team is a bunker on one side of the stage while Ian’s team is on the other side. Freddy: The teams are led by the two trainers that bursted onto the stage earlier, Steve and Ian! Both of them will pick representatives to battle each other! The team with three wins will be the victor! We’ll do a coin toss to determine who will choose a representative first! Following that, the winner will choose their representative first! Dakota flips a coin, it landing on tails. Freddy: And Ian’s team chooses first! Iris: Alright. Who’s going first? Cilan: Hm. We need a trainer that will make a strong impression. If we want to beat their team then we should have a heavy hitter go first. Rui: In that case, (winks cutely) I got this. Rosa: (Unconvinced) Uh, you sure about that? I mean, I could… Rui walks up onto the stage, waving to the crowd and blowing kisses. The crowd goes wild, as Lana’s face puffs up. Lana: I’ll go first. Steve: You sure? I mean, we don’t want her to lose… Lana storms onto the stage, Popplio following after her. Steve seems confused, as he feeds a metal feather to Meltan. Steve: What’s wrong with her? Wyatt: (Shrugs shoulders) I don’t know. Mallow: Do you really not see it? Lillie: Maybe you should ask her. Dakota: (Under breath) Those two? This will be interesting. Freddy: The battle between Rui and Lana will now commence! Rui: Go Purrloin! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Purrloin. Purrloin: Purr. Lana: Popplio. Popplio: Pop! Popplio waddles onto the field, eager to go. Rui: Purrloin, use Scratch! Lana: Popplio use Bubble Beam! Purrloin charges forward with claws drawn. Popplio fires a stream of bubbles at Purrloin. Purrloin Scratches through some of the bubbles as the others strike it, sending it tumbling back. Rui: (Astonished) The creepy girl is that strong?! Lana: I am not creepy! Aqua Jet! Popplio forms water around itself as it shoots forward. It rams into Purrloin, defeating it. Freddy: Purrloin is unable to battle! The winner is Popplio and the victor is Lana! Lana storms off the stage, intentionally bumping past Steve. It causes him to drop the metal feathers, Meltan leaping down and devouring them all. One of them is caught in Lana’s pocket, with Meltan following after her. Steve: Lana! Lana, Meltan! Lana, Popplio and Meltan disappear into the crowd, with Steve going after her. Mallow, Wyatt and Lillie watch as they go. Wyatt: At least he’s going to go ask her. Lillie: What do we do? Unless two of us win then we’ll have to participate in the final battle! And we’ll need Steve! Mallow: Not to mention we’d need him to battle Dakota. Freddy: Now for the next battle! As Steve’s team won they choose their trainer first! Mallow: I’ll go this time. I’m pretty sure that Tsareena and I can take out any one of them besides Ian. Tsareena: Tsa! Mallow and Tsareena come onto the field, Wyatt waving to the crowd. Ian’s eyes glance over towards Mallow and Lillie. Ian: Steve’s gone. Iris: Where’d he go? Rui: Eh, who cares? The cutie is still over there. Iris: You mean you’ve been flirting with Steve for no reason?! Ian: Only to irritate me. Rosa: So not good. Lana’s been extremely jealous of him being interested in you. Rui: Really? I thought she was just a creeper. Cilan: The problem now is delaying the tournament to ensure that Steve will be back in time. Iris: Or just beat them before it comes to that. Ian: Cilan, you take Mallow on. Pansage will be able to both resist it and make it a long battle. Cilan: Agreed. Cilan walks onto the stage, bowing to Mallow. Ian whispers to Victini as it hops off Ian’s shoulder and disappears. Cilan: From one Grass type specialist to another, it is an honor to battle with you. Mallow: You as well! Tsareena, let’s kick their butts! Tsareena: Right! Cilan: Pansage, go! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Pansage. Pansage: It is my honor to fight! Freddy: The battle between Cilan and Mallow shall begin! Cilan: Pansage, use Bullet Seed! Mallow: Tsareena, use Magical Leaf! Pansage spews several energy seeds while Tsareena fires several green energy leaves. The attacks collide and cancel each other out. Mallow: Go Tsareena! Go for Stomp! Cilan: Dodge and then Bite! Tsareena leaps into the air, diving for a Stomp attack. Pansage leaps back and dodges, as it goes in for a Bite. Tsareena spins and slaps her giant hair leaves into Pansage, it tumbling across the field. Victini climbs up from behind the stage and onto Dakota’s shoulder. Dakota: Huh? Victini? Victini: Ian’s going to go look for Steve. He did something stupid or something. Dakota: That sounds like him. Victini: Anyway, he’s gonna go searching if he doesn’t show up soon. Dakota: Let him know I’ll join if it comes down to that. Victini nods as it runs back behind the stage. Lana makes it out of the park, coming out on Mode Street. She shouts in frustration, startling the few people passing by. Popplio comes up to her and rubs up against her in a comforting manner. Lana bends over to pick Popplio up, the metal feather falling out of her pocket. Meltan catches up and eats the feather. Lana: Huh? Meltan? Steve: Hey Lana! Steve catches up with Lana, her still steaming. Lana: Oh! I’m surprised that you even came after me! Steve: Whoa, whoa Lana! What is up with you? You’ve been a bit, how do I say this, bitter, since we arrived. Lana: Gee, I wonder why. Steve: Look, I know that I’ve been flirting with Rui there. But it’s just harmless flirting. Lana: Harmless?! You’re flirting with Ian’s incredibly hot sister and she’s flirting back! How is that harmless?! Steve: (Stifles breath) Ian’s sister?! Meltan and Popplio look up to watch, Popplio scared while Meltan loses interest. Meltan spots Meowth dressed like Meltan, peeking out from around a building. It motions Meltan to follow as he goes around the corner, Meltan obliging. Popplio: (Noticing) Pop? Poppli Poppli! Steve: I’m sorry about the flirting! You girls have been working hard to keep me in line. But why are you so angry about this? It’s not like it’s anything new. Lana: IT’S BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, OKAY?! Steve looks taken aback by this, as Popplio fires Bubble Beam in his face. Steve spits water out as he looks down at Popplio, who continues to bark in distress. Steve: Hey, where’d Meltan go? Lana: Don’t change the subject! Popplio starts hobbling in the direction that Meltan went, with Steve and Lana following. Meltan makes it down the alley, catching up with Meowth in the Meltan costume. Meltan: Yay! I found another sibling! Meowth: Yep! I’m another one of ya’s in the big city! Meltan: Now we can merge together! Meowth: (Startled) Merge?! Uh, before we do that, how about we have a nice scrap metal dinner? I prepared a plate for you over there! Meltan: Ooh, food? Thanks! Meltan heads over to the pile of scrap metal on a picnic blanket, chowing down. A laser cage forms around it from under the picnic blanket, Meltan freaking out. Meltan: Hey! What kind of cage is this?! Meowth: Ha! Fooled ya! Jessie and James come out of hiding, the three all cheering. Jessie: See what a work of art that was? James: We captured it as if it were a simple Rattata! Meowth: Now to show off our worth to the big guy! Steve: Meltan! Steve, Lana and Lana round the corner, them ready for battle. Lana: Not you guys again! Jessie: The twerps! James: And to that response… Meowth: We bid farewell! James: Yamask use Haze! James opens a Pokéball, choosing Yamask. Yamask lets out a black Haze from its mouth, the group coughing from it. Steve: (Coughs) That all you got? Weavile, blow it away with Blizzard! Steve opens a Pokéball, choosing Weavile. Weavile: Weavile! Weavile breathes a Blizzard, blowing Haze away. Team Rocket is in the sky in their Meowth shaped balloon, with Meltan’s cage hanging below it. Cilan: Pansage, use Rock Tomb! Pansage forms a large boulder, flinging it at Tsareena. Mallow: Tsareena, use Trop Kick! Tsareena spins for a roundhouse kick, kicking the boulder and shattering it with a force of flower petals. Ian eyes the Meowth balloon in the sky, Victini nodding to him. Ian: Stall as long as possible guys. Ian takes off and disappears into the crowd, Mallow noticing. Lillie turns and sees the balloon, conflicted. Cilan: In that case, it is time for an evaluation! Mallow: Huh? Evaluation? Iris: Nice, Cilan! Way to buy time with your silly evaluation! Cilan: You and Tsareena are obviously very close, having been together for a long time. The two of you act and think in a similar manner and can respond to each other naturally. In battle, this gives you a distinct advantage over other trainers as you can respond that much quicker. However, your limited variety of attacks prevents the two of you from being even more of a threat in battle. Versatility and power combined such a bond makes a winning combination! Pansage, use Solar Beam! Pansage forms a golden sphere of energy, as Dakota holds a Pokéball in his hand at the ready. Pansage fires Solar Beam, it striking and exploding on contact with Tsareena. Jessie: Ah-hahaha! James: So long! Meowth: Glad to be gone! Lana: No you don’t! Popplio, use Surf! Steve: Weavile, ride with Popplio and use Night Slash! The Meowth balloon continues to rise up into the air. Popplio howls as it summons a tidal wave that rises up after them, Weavile hanging on. Jessie: I don’t think so! Woobat use Air Slash! James: And Yamask use Shadow Ball! Jessie opens a Pokéball, choosing Woobat. Woobat flaps its wings and fires air energy saws while Yamask fires Shadow Ball. Weavile leaps off the Surf, leaving Popplio to take the attacks. Weavile appears at level with Woobat and Yamask, striking them both with Night Slash. The two are blasted back and crash into the balloon, popping it. The balloon goes shooting out of control, with the cage breaking and flinging Meltan out into the city. Steve: Meltan! Skarmory, go get it! Steve throws a Pokéball, choosing Skarmory. Skarmory flies after Meltan, its Magnet Pull activating and Meltan shooting through the sky to cling to Skarmory. Skarmory freaks out from this, but flies back and lands with Steve. Meltan allows itself to slide off of Skarmory after that. Steve: Now that we handled that. Steve looks to Lana, rubbing the back of his head and uncertain what to say. Steve: We uh, we made a good team huh? Lana: I, I guess. Steve: Lana, I… Dugtrio: TRIO! Steve freaks as an Alolan Dugtrio breaks out of the ground. Steve screams as he recoils back, falling to the ground. Lana’s anger breaks as she tries to stifle back a laugh. Lana: It’s just a Dugtrio. Steve: Yeah! A Dugtrio! I had a nightmare where a mole with a construction hat summoned Diglett and Dugtrio to send me tumbling down a long tunnel! The sight of Dugtrio underground! (Shudders) Lana: (Confused) But, isn’t that an Alolan Dugtrio? What’s it doing here? Meltan goes over to Dugtrio, its Magnet Pull pulling the two close together. Steve: (Suspiciously) What’s more, I didn’t think there were Dugtrio at all in this region! Alolan Dugtrio’s Tangling Hair wraps around Meltan’s body and hex bolt head, lifting it off the ground. Meltan freaks out and chirps, as Dugtrio Digs into the ground and escapes. Steve: No! Steve returns Weavile and Skarmory, as he and Lana inspect the hole. Lana: Too small for us to get down. Steve: Not for long! Charizard, let’s Dig after it! Steve opens his Pokéball, choosing Charizard. Charizard lets out a roar, which echoes through the alleys. Ian, Victini and Dakota are searching when they hear the roar. Ian: They’re not far. Dakota: That was his Charizard’s battle cry. If Steve’s using that then something big is up. The three run in the direction of the roar, seeing a large hole dug into the ground. Dakota: Dang it Steve. Back at the battlefield, Pansage and Tsareena pant heavily, both of them on their knees. Tsareena falls to the side defeated. Freddy: And after a intense battle Cilan ends up on top! Dakota sneers from his seat, then claps three times. The crowd goes wild as Cilan and Mallow leave the stage. Mallow looks concerned. Mallow: He still hasn’t come back? Lillie: I saw Team Rocket’s balloon. No doubt they got themselves into a major situation. Mallow: I’m going to go after them. Wyatt: No, Ian left to handle it. Besides if too many of us leave, then the crowd will get suspicious. The show must go on. Cilan makes it to his side, scanning the area. Cilan: Ian not back yet? Rui: No. And Dakota left too. Rosa: He did? But he’s on that stage. The group looks at Dakota, who yawns and scratches his hip. Rui: Believe me. That isn’t him. I don’t know how or why, but his aura is completely different than before. He left sometime during the battle. Iris: So what? We need to keep battling? Stall for as long as we can? Rosa: In that case, I’ll go next. If anyone can stall, it’s Ditto here. Right buddy? Ditto: Ditto! Rosa walks onto the stage, as Wyatt grins. Wyatt: I’ll go for this round. Between Ditto and Munna, this battle will last a good while. Right buddy? Munna: Na! Wyatt walks onto the stage, Munna floating forward. Ditto transforms into Munna, as the crowd goes wild. End Scene Steve, Lana and Popplio ride Charizard through the sewers, pursuing the rapidly fleeing Alolan Dugtrio with Meltan trapped in its hair. Steve: I can’t use a Fire attack without hurting Meltan. So Charizard use Shadow Claw! Charizard’s claw is covered in indigo energy as it shoots it forward. Dugtrio spins as it is struck, the Tangling Hair wrapping around it. Charizard tries to break free, now trapped. Lana: At least it’s stuck in place now! Popplio use Bubble Beam! Popplio fires a stream of Bubble Beam, striking and defeating Dugtrio. A figure in the shadows returns Dugtrio, as Meltan is free. Meltan: Meltan? Melt! Meltan slides toward Steve and Lana, when it stops in its tracks. It turns as a Magneton comes out of the shadows, as does Joe. Joe: Not so fast, Meltan. I know you can’t resist my Magneton’s Magnet Pull. Steve: Seriously Jericho? Why is it when there’s something shady it’s you? Joe: Ha! You can’t offend me with the wrong name anymore! This Meltan is mine! Magneton, Zap Cannon! Magneton forms a dark green sphere of electricity, firing it. Charizard is hit as it, Steve and Lana are electrocuted, with Charizard defeated. Popplio is somehow unharmed, barking in distress. Ian, Victini and Dakota travel the lines of the sewers, Victini’s body letting off a bright orange light to illuminate the way. Dakota: Only Steve could get himself lost in a sewer during the tournament I made for him. Ian: Pretty much. And leaves us to handle the trash. Ian spins and points, with Victini forming a Flame Burst and firing it. Jessie, James and Meowth are struck and charred by the attack, the three infuriated. Jessie: Oh not you again! Dakota: You know these guys? Ian: (Shrugs shoulders) Never seen them before. James: Never seen us? We saw you in Sinnoh with Joe! Meowth: To think a brat like you would be more annoying than the other one! Ian: Though the talking Meowth is intriguing. Dakota: Wait, it can talk for real?! I hear every Pokémon so I can’t tell. Jessie: Let’s trounce them! Frillish use Bubble Beam! James: And Amoongus use Hidden Power! Jessie chooses a female Frillish as James chooses Amoongus. Frillish fires a stream of Bubble Beam while Amoongus spins and fires green spheres of energy. Ian: Victini use Confusion! Dakota: And Ren use Leaf Storm! Victini uses Confusion, stopping Bubble Beam and Hidden Power in their tracks. Dakota chooses Ren, which releases a Leaf Storm. Team Rocket screams as they are all swept away down the sewer tunnel. Team Rocket Trio: Looks like we’re blasting off again! Dakota: (Blankly) That seemed like a waste. Ian: Filler content. Steve: Toxicroak go for Brick Break! Joe: Emboar, Hammer Arm! Lana: Popplio Bubble Beam! Joe: Magneton, repel it with Flash Cannon! Toxicroak goes for Brick Break, but is slammed back by Emboar’s Hammer Arm. Popplio fires Bubble Beam, but Magneton’s Flash Cannon breaks through it and strikes Popplio. Steve: Toxicroak again! Brick Break! Lana: Popplio, back it up with Surf! Popplio forms a Surf wave, carrying Toxicroak with it. It glows with shimmering green energy as it heals with its Dry Skin ability. Surf strikes Magneton and Emboar, with Toxicroak striking Magneton with Brick Break and defeating it. Joe: Forget this! Emboar, cover my escape with Burn Up! Joe scoops Meltan into his arms, taking off in a sprint. Emboar's entire body lets off steam, as it glows hot red. All the heat transfers to its flame scarf, which begins to form a spark. It erupts a wall of fire that travels down the sewer line. Lana: Popplio, Surf! Popplio forms a wall of water with Surf, which evaporates instantly from the heat intensity. Popplio and Toxicroak are struck, Toxicroak screeching in pain as it’s defeated. Popplio is barely standing. Steve: You’re not going anywhere! Two can play at that game! Skarmory! Steve opens his Pokéball, choosing Skarmory. Skarmory: Skar! Joe is stopped in a jolt, almost falling as his arms are stretched out with Meltan in them. Its Magnet Pull creates a visible strain in the air, it being tugged back towards Skarmory. Joe: You cheat! Emboar, defeat it with Burn Up! Emboar, panting heavily, attempts to use Burn Up. However, a small puff of smoke rises instead, leaving everyone confused. Joe: No! Ian: Burn Up can only be used by Fire types. Ian and Dakota arrive. Ian: And it causes the user to lose its Fire type. Your Emboar is a pure Fighting type right now. Victini, Confusion! Victini releases a Confusion wave, dealing heavy damage to Emboar. Steve: In that case we can do some damage to it as well! Skarmory Air Slash! Lana: Popplio, Bubble Beam! Dakota: And Ren, Leaf Storm! Skarmory fires Air Slash, Popplio Bubble Beam and Ren Leaf Storm. The attacks overwhelm and defeat Emboar. Joe struggles and strains to pull Meltan free from the Magnet Pull to no avail. Meltan then sparks with static electricity, Joe’s expression dropping. Meltan releases Thunder Shock, electrocuting Joe and causing him to let go. Meltan shoots through the air and clings to Skarmory, it freaked out but tolerating it. Joe: You haven’t seen the last of me! Joe takes off in a run as Ren’s vines wrap around his feet. Joe trips and lands flat on his face, everyone laughing. Dakota: Yeah, I think we have. End Scene Ian, Victini, Dakota, Steve, Meltan, Lana and Popplio make it back to the battle ground, where a large amount of the audience is asleep on their feet. Wyatt’s and Rosa’s battle continues, with Munna and Ditto Munna floating and firing pink clouds of Hypnosis. Munna dodges, with a Hypnosis cloud hitting another bystander. Iris is curled up in a ball on the ground asleep, as Rui hides behind Cilan. Dakota sitting on the throne is asleep as well. The people who are awake are bored, as if the battle has been going like this for a while. Wyatt: That all you got, Rosa?! I thought you’d be stronger than that! Rosa: (Under breath) I’m using your Pokémon, idiot. (Aloud) Ditto, Hypnosis! Ditto Munna fires another pink cloud of Hypnosis, Munna dodging it. The Hypnosis hits Wyatt this time, his surprised expression replaced by a drowsy look. Wyatt slumps over and hits the ground, snoozing. Freddy: Uh, I think I’m going to call it. Wyatt is out so Rosa wins! Rosa: (Groans) Really? Why are you so pathetic. Mallow: Oh I hope that was enough time for Steve to get back. Lillie: (Sighs) I’ll stall as long as I can. Two security guards drag Wyatt off the stage, as Rui kicks Iris to wake her. She wakes with a start. Iris: Huh? Wha? Rui: You’re up, sleepy head. Iris: Huh? Lillie and Snowy walk on stage, as Iris realizes what’s going on. Iris: Oh, right! I’m up! Iris leaps onto the stage, the crowd enthralled by the energy. Iris: Okay Axew! Axew: Axew! Lillie: Snowy! Snowy: Vul! Axew and Snowy go forward, as Iris shudders. Iris: Why an Ice type? Axew, go for Scratch! Lillie: Snowy, use Powder Snow! Axew runs forward for Scratch, while Vulpix breathes a breath of cold wind. Axew is blown back, shivering profusely. Lillie: That’s the way. Huh? Lillie spots Dakota making his way backstage, then spots Dakota still sleeping on the throne. Lillie: He needs a diversion now. Snowy, use Hail! Snowy howls as a gust of cold air forms around it. A grey cloud forms overhead, as it begins to snow and hail on the stage. Lillie: Now Aurora Veil! Snowy howls as it is surrounded by a rainbow-colored aura. The intensity of the light blinds the stage, as everyone is enamored by it. Several sleeping spectators wake to the light. Dakota on the throne wakes with a start, looking around. He is tapped on the shoulder, turning to face Dakota. Dakota: Nice job, Zoro. Zoro: You’re lucky that no one wanted to assassinate you. '' Dakota in the throne glows purple as Zoro the Zoroark is there, Dakota returning him. Dakota takes the seat back with no one noticing. Ian makes it back to his team’s side, as Steve and Lana join the other side. Mallow: Steve! Lana! You’re both alright! Lana: Yeah. We got it all figured out. I think. Iris: Okay Axew, use Dragon Rage! Axew’s stomach glows blue, charging up dragon energy with its mouth open. Axew prepares to fire it, when it accidentally swallows. An explosion wave occurs, Axew being fine. Snowy is protected from the explosion by the Aurora Veil. Axew is pelted by Hail. Cilan: Aurora Veil doesn’t usually protect against Dragon Rage. It must be due to the incomplete nature of the attack. Lillie: Now use Powder Snow! Snowy breathes Powder Snow, freezing Axew over. Freddy: The winner is Lillie! Both sides have two victories! Now it’s time for the team captain! Iris picks Axew up and takes it off the field, as Lillie and Snowy head off. Steve and Ian take their positions. Ian: I think we both know where this battle is going. Steve: May the best Oshawott win. Ian and Steve throw their Pokéballs, choosing Oshawott. Both Oshawott: OSHA! The two Oshawott lock eyes, sparks flying between them. The two draw their scalchops, forming Razor Shell. The two charge and clash at each other repeatedly. Ian: Water Gun! Steve: Hydro Pump! The two at close range spew streams of water. Steve’s Oshawott fires a larger stream, washing Ian’s Oshawott back. Ian: Use Aqua Jet! Ian’s Oshawott is surrounded in water as he rockets forward. Steve: Nice try! But that won’t work on us! Oshawott, swat it away with Aqua Tail! Steve’s Oshawott swats his tail, it being surrounded in water energy. Aqua Jet veers off course, trailing around the sky in a blind orbit. Steve’s Oshawott looks confused, but strikes the ground with Aqua Tail. Steve’s Oshawott shoots into the air, spinning as the Aqua Tail expands. It cuts through the water tail of Aqua Jet, then strikes the head of Aqua Jet. Ian’s Oshawott is knocked to the ground, as Steve’s Oshawott lands as well. Steve: Now nail it with Razor Shell! Steve’s Oshawott charges with Razor Shell, as Ian’s Oshawott regains himself. Ian: Block it! Ian’s Oshawott struggles to draw his scalchop, as Steve’s Oshawott strikes him with Razor Shell. Ian’s Oshawott hits the ground defeated. Freddy: And that’s it! Steve and his team wins! Steve: (Arms raised) I BEAT HIM! The crowd goes wild, as Dakota stands in applause. Ian picks Oshawott up, him looking crushed. Ian: You did good. Dakota: Well. Honestly, I thought that I’d be battling Ian here. But Steve, I shall battle your team’s representative. Steve: Yes! Now… Steve takes a moment, as he returns Oshawott. He walks off the stage, going towards Lana. Steve: You should be the one to battle him. Lana: M-m-m-m-m-me? Steve: Yeah. I know I’m not the best, but I do care about you. Plus, you can give him a run for his money. Lana: (Beaming) Okay! Thanks Steve! Lana and Popplio head onto the stage, Mallow and Lillie impressed. Mallow: That was pretty mature of you Steve. Lillie: Looks like you’ve finally figured some things out. Steve: Hey, I learn my lessons. Eventually. Lana: My name is Lana and I challenge you! Go Popplio! Popplio: Pop! Dakota: (Grins) Okay then! Ren, it’s all you! Dakota throws his Pokéball, choosing Ren. Ren: ''Huh. That is neither of my original prospects. Lana: Popplio, Bubble Beam! Dakota: Vine Whip! Popplio fires Bubble Beam, as Ren blocks it with Vine Whip. Popplio shoots forward with Aqua Jet, though is ensnared by Vine Whip. Popplio growls with determination and begins glowing. Lana: Is that? Popplio morphs and evolves into Brionne, breaking free from the Vine Whip. Lana: Okay Brionne! Use Surf! Dakota: Leaf Storm! Brionne uses Surf, as Leaf Storm slams into it and blocks it. Brionne slams into Ren with Aqua Jet, as Ren’s eyes sparkle. Ren spins with his tail glowing green and strikes Brionne with Leaf Blade. Brionne bounces back, getting back up. Lana: Bubble Beam! Dakota: Leaf Storm! Brionne fires Bubble Beam while Ren fires Leaf Storm. The attacks collide as Leaf Storm pushes through, striking and defeating Brionne. Freddy: And Dakota wins! Everyone give a big round of applause to Lana for her valiant effort! The crowd dies down as the sun sets. Dakota: Well, it’s been great seeing you guys. Ian, always a pleasure. Ian: You as well. Rui: Well, (winks at Steve’s group) I guess we’ll be seeing you around. Steve: Listen Rui. What we have is cool and all, but it won’t work. I don’t think I could handle Ian hating me that much. Rui: Oh I don’t care for you anymore. (Leans in towards Lillie) You give me a call the next time you’re around, will ya? Lillie: (Blushing and freaking out) M-m-m-m-mme? Iris: Such a kid. Steve: We’ll see you around, Ian. Ian and Steve shake hands. Ian: I won’t lose next time. Steve’s group leaves, as Meltan seems distracted by something. It hops off Steve’s shoulder, heading off. Steve: Hey, Meltan! Steve goes after Meltan around a corner, but it is gone. Steve: Huh? That was weird? Lana: What was weird? Steve: It just, vanished into thin air. Mallow: That is weird. Lillie: I’m sure we’ll see it again someday. Main Events * Wyatt and Rosa join Ian's group. * Wyatt is revealed to have been given Munna by Professor Burnet. * Ian meets up with Steve's group and Dakota again. * Lana reveals her crush to Steve. * Lana's Popplio evolves into Brionne. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Rosa * Steve * Lana * Mallow * Lillie * Dakota Rex * Freddy O'Martin Villains * Team Plasma ** Colress * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Joe Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Purrloin (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Munna (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Oshawott (Steve's) * Skarmory (Steve's) * Weavile (Steve's) * Charizard (Steve's) * Toxicroak (Steve's) * Popplio (Lana's, evolves) * Brionne (Lana's, newly evolved) * Tsareena (Mallow's) * Snowy the Vulpix (Lillie's, Alolan form) * Zephyr the Pidgeot (Dakota's) * Ren the Servine (Dakota's) * Razor the Dewott (Dakota's) * Zoro the Zoroark (Dakota's) * Elgyem (Colress') * Meowth (Team Rocket's) * Woobat (Jessie's) * Frillish (Jessie's) * Yamask (James') * Amoonguss (James') * Dugtrio (Joe's, Alolan form) * Magneton (Joe's) * Emboar (Joe's) * Meltan Trivia * This is my tenth crossover with Steve, and the ninth with Dragon. ** The idea of including Meltan and Team Rocket was Steve's idea, while including Dakota and the tournament were my ideas. ** While primarily a Dioga/Steve Crossover, Dragon gave permission to use Dakota. * This crossover was partially inspired by me wanting to have Ian's Oshawott meet Steve's. * Steve recognized Iris despite not meeting her, as well as referencing a nightmare with a mole man and Dugtrio. These are references to other series Steve has been in: A Random Pokémon Show and Super Smash Bros: Battle! ** These references are due to Steve "dreaming" of incidents that occur to alternate versions of him in alternate universes. The idea of multiple versions of a person was recently detailed in Seed of Reality. ** Meltan is also from an alternate dimension than Ian's dimension, and its sudden disappearance was it leaving this dimension and remaining in its own. * The episode was made to be more of a focus on Lana. * The beginning with Colress is to set up for the next episode. * While Wyatt and Rosa travel with Steve, they left his group and joined Ian's. They will become re-occurring characters. ** The beginning of this episode where they met up with Wyatt and Rosa was taken from the next episode, due to their earlier debut here. * Wyatt obtaining Munna is based off Black from the Pokémon Adventures manga, where Munna was one of his main Pokémon. * Dakota's Razor is on of the first of his Pokémon confirmed to be female that has more than one gender possibility. * Freddy O'Martin was originally going to debut in this episode. He had debuted earlier in Vs. Foongus. * Rui flirting with Steve was used to create the drama of the episode. In reality she had a crush on Lillie. * This is the first time Dakota's appeared that he hasn't obtained or revealed a new Pokémon. ** It is also the first time that Lucas the Lucario doesn't appear with him. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket